


astral projection and mutual affection

by aoyamayuuga



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga





	astral projection and mutual affection

"This sucks," Shepard whines as she throws peanuts, from the bag her mother had sneaked into her hospital room, at the hologram of Javik standing at the foot of her bed.

Javik raises a brow at her (or so she thinks, it's hard to tell since he doesn't have any eyebrows). "A small price to pay, I'm sure, for saving everyone."

"Yeah, well considering I'm stuck in bed for who knows how long, maybe I'll let someone else have the honors next time," she jokes before popping a few peanuts into her mouth. She still can't chew worth shit but that's not gonna stop her. 

"I'm not sure there's anyone out there who'd want to take said honors from you," he replies, not meeting her eyes. She hears what he doesn't say. She knows it too well.

Shepard snorts. "You party pooper," she teases, "you're ruining my dreams and aspirations- and from the opposite end of the galaxy at that!"

"T'soni asked for my assistance so I gave it to them, and here we thought you'd be happy to know we're getting along," he explains, turning his head to the side, where Liara is probably around, his gaze drawn to the side of Shepard's bed.

"I am!" Shepard cuts in with a laugh. "I'm glad to know my favorite people are all scattered around the galaxy doing all sorts of things- but! None of you jerks took me with you!" she finishes, pouting his way when he turns to face her. She doesn't bother mention what he and the others must have already known- her being stuck frozen as they slowly repaired as much of her as they could before letting her body heal whatever was left. "I'm bored as hell and there's a sad lack of messages sitting in my inbox."

"From the messages T'Soni receives from the others I'm sure they must send you some as well. Moreover as I am aware T'Soni sends you a message detailing her findings on a weekly basis," Javik informs her. 

"And they all end with _'PS: Javik says Hi'_ instead of, you know, _you_ sending me a message saying ' _Hi_ ' yourself!" Shepard laughs out. 

"Your message system-"

"I know, I know. Old and barbaric, right?"

Javik snorts. "I was going to say years behind in development considering everything else."

"In Javik Speak, that's pretty much what it means," she says with a grin, grabbing another peanut and throwing it at his hologram once more, the peanut passing right between his eyes. 

Javik rolls his eyes. "We will see you as soon as possible, Commander."

Shepard smiles at him. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much in fact."


End file.
